Hacking the Universe
by Bondage Bear
Summary: Harry Potter was banished from his home dimension after committing a crime against the universe. Making the best out of his situation, he found what he has sought after all of his life, a family. Godlike!Harry x Yasaka.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter was banished from his home dimension after committing a crime against the universe. Making the best out of his situation, he found what he has sought after all of his life, a family. Godlike!Harry x Yasaka.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or High School DxD

A/N: After seeing many crossovers in this section and finding the same overdone plot over and over, I thought I'd try my hand at writing something somewhat at least semi-original. As Harry will seriously be too overpowered, I plan not to focus so much on battles as those will be seriously boring and one-sided, but rather at the character interactions between the many characters in the DxD world. To me, it is not the epic battles that make the story interesting (though they do certainly add quite a delicious flavor if written correctly), but rather the plot and character developments of the characters as they go through their adventures.

It's my first time I am trying to write such a story so please take care of me.

There might be lemons, though at this point, I am not confident in my ability to write one. Harem for Harry is not feasible at this point.

If my writing improves enough then maybe I will in the future…

Chapter 1

1.

Harry woke to the pleasant weight on his stomach. Blinking away the spots in his vision, he saw his daughter's adorable form on his stomach. Harry sighed. It looked like she sneaked on his bed again. He lifted her off him and gently set her down next to him. The movement caused his wife to wake and blearily stare at their daughter.

"Mmmwahhh. Hmm? Kunou? You sneaked into our bed again."

Kunou mumbled incoherently and wrapped her tails around her, falling right back into sleep.

Harry smiled fondly at his family. They might not be human but he wouldn't trade them for the world.

He had finally found what he has always wanted, a loving family of his own.

His daughter looked exactly like her mother, except for her eyes. She had inherited his bright green eyes, which he had inherited from his mother. Come to think of it, his daughter was the exact opposite of him, who only got his eyes from his mother and everything else from his father.

Yasaka sighed. "As much as I love our daughter, and I know how much you'd like to spoil her, this has to stop. She is getting older and needs to learn some independence."

Harry grimaced. He knew she was right but he couldn't deny his daughter anything. As someone who never had anything growing up, Harry felt it was his duty to give his daughter everything he had been denied as a child. If he had his way, he'd spoil his daughter rotten. Fortunately, Yasaka ensured that didn't happen. She knew that that would only be bad in the long run.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Harry said as he gave Yasaka a deep kiss which she eagerly returned. Letting out a sigh of content, Harry got off the bed but Yasaka pulled him back to her with her tails. Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it? I have to go to work."

Yasaka chuckled. "Come stay longer. I still find it hard to believe a god like you bothers with something as mundane as 'work'."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "I'm not a god, Yasaka-chan."

"Only you would be so humble… Harry, we both know that you're a god in every way that matters."

"Being a Magic God is different from having divinity." Harry argued weakly.

"Of course, husband. You are superior to those so-called gods."

Harry knew he will never win this argument. What she said was true and he knew it but he is not proud of that fact. Sure, in raw power alone, the gods in this dimension as well as other monstrous beings have him overpowered by a large margin. However, he had attained something that allows him to utterly annihilate anything in existence, even the most powerful of beings. He had obtained what was the ultimate goal of all wizards who actually wanted to learn the truth about magic. As far as Harry knew, he was the first and only one who had attained its power, making him the ultimate hacker in existence. In fact it would not be wrong to say that his ability was a cheat.

Still, a distinction has to be made. Harry knew he was different from real gods. In fact, he didn't like the comparison his title had to those beings. He was human and proud of it.

Even if being human lumps him with all the bad qualities that comes with the species.

He doesn't like his title but he had lived long enough to know that titles could make people take you seriously as they usually have a lot weight behind them.

There were downsides to his power though. Unfortunately, a mortal obtaining such power was a crime against the universe as it could very well unravel the fabric of reality. As such, the powers-that-be banished Harry from his home dimension and dumped him into this one. He had raged at the loss of his friends and had been homesick for a while but chancing upon Yasaka was definitely worth his 'punishment'.

"Papa… goin' to work?"

Harry looked down to see his daughter clutching his shirt while rubbing her eyes. With a large yawn, she gave him a hug. Harry returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, princess. There shall be no satisfaction to be found in things not earned. To truly appreciate the value of what we have, we must work for them."

Kunou nodded and opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Harry caught the act and urged her to speak her mind.

"Papa… you said I can't sleep with you anymore…"

"Ah, yes. You're getting too big for all of us to fit in one bed."

Kunou looked at him as only a child could and pouted.

"But it feels so lonely sleeping alone." Kunou crossed her arms in thought.

"How about a pet?" Yasaka suggested as she took Kunou from Harry and ruffled her hair.

The idea had merit. If Kunou could have something to cuddle with at night, then maybe she wouldn't come to their bed in the middle of the night anymore. It has been a while since they've had sex without interruptions after all.

Harry thought about what would make good pets. If he was going to get her a pet, it would have to be something small and fluffy, like rabbits maybe. Judging by the excited look on his daughter's face, Harry resolved to get the best pet for his cute little daughter.

2.

Harry appeared in a secluded alley with an inaudible pop. Trying to look as casual as possible for someone who had just walked out of an alley, Harry began his trek to his workplace.

He waved to some students who greeted him as he entered the gates of the prestigious school. A few minutes later, he entered the class and greeted his students.

"Good morning class! Ah, what a wonderful day to start another round of physics!" Harry said excitedly, making his students groan.

One might wonder why a wizard like Harry would know so much about physics while he continued to trash its rules of a daily basis. The answer to this is quite simple. Many creatures were immune to direct effects of magic spells. However, a nice three ton rock thrown at terminal velocity could kill the same creature with no problem at all.

It is also easier and more effective to cast magic that works with the laws of physics. For example, a wizard would need an astronomical amount of magic power to use a spell powerful enough to blow up a city. On the other hand, it would be so much easier to conjure a device that facilitates fission and fusion reactions of atoms to create an atomic bomb which could achieve the same results.

A master wizard who knew physics, in theory, was a living Weapons of Mass Destruction generator.

Not that Harry would ever create such things of course, and besides, his cheat ability was more efficient in erasing threats anyway.

"So, last time, we talked about electric fields and electric field lines, today…"

3.

The day ended on a happy note and Harry couldn't help but think he was blessed with such smart students. But then again, Kuoh was a prestigious academy for a reason, with the average GPA was 3.2 and many reaching 4.0. Even so, it was amazing for high school students to grasp concepts that college students would be hard pressed to understand.

Now normally, Harry would just teleport back home and spend time with his family but this time, he had to stop at the pet shop to find a rabbit for his little girl. It was as he teleported to an empty park to walk to the pet store that a familiar voice called out to him, making him pause in his tracks.

"Harry! Fancy meeting you here." A man with brown hair and yellow bangs called out from where he was sitting on a park bench.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" Harry asked his friend.

"Maa, maa, no need to be so cold. I was just watching the young mothers come here with their kids to play. And let me tell you, those were some damn fine women."

Harry turned on his heel and began to walk away. Nope, he doesn't know this man. As he turned to leave however, Azazel got up and walked next to him.

Harry didn't mind the man's perverted demeanor but the Fallen Governor really need to learn where to draw the line. Harry believed that married women should be off limits. In fact, if Harry knew Azazel wouldn't really try to go after his wife, he would have punished Azazel more severely than he would have when he attempted to flirt with Yasaka.

It was still the worst punishment Azazel had ever had. He had been cursed with erectile dysfunction and stripped of his powers for a month. It was one of the most humbling experiences in the Fallen Governor's life. His angelic powers had been completely gone, not just inaccessible. For a month, Azazel was just a normal, middle-aged human with a bad case of erectile dysfunction.

To a fallen angel known for his lust and perversion, it was pure torture.

"So I just thought you'd like to know. I heard that devils are going to try to establish a territory in this area soon. They probably didn't get the memo that this city was already yours." Azazel began conversationally.

Harry's expression was unconcerned. If any devils try to make moves in his domain, he knew he could take care of them no problem. He had specifically made it clear to all factions that this city was his. Normally, he wouldn't bother with such a thing. However, he wanted his daughter to experience interacting with the mundane world and as such wanted her to go through human schooling when she was old enough. As a city built on the nexus of four leylines, Kuoh was the perfect place for youkai to feel a connection to their home in Kyoto even in a city as developed as this one.

"Why don't you just tell them then?" Harry asked.

"Well, about that…If someone as important as me suddenly contacts people from the other factions, then that will surely set off alarm bells in their head no?"

For all Azazel's faults, he at least takes his job as leader of the Fallen somewhat seriously. The rest of the time, he was usually experimenting or going after women. Most of the time though, Azazel was a cool guy and easy to talk to. Hmm…was it his friend deprivation from his childhood that allows him to tolerate even the worst sides of people? He had put up with Ron's jealous streak for years after all.

With a sigh, Harry chose to resolve the situation before it started. If he waits until later to have this confrontation, misunderstandings and problems will surely arose between the involved parties.

"So who are these devils then?" Harry asked Azazel as he stopped walking. Noting the tone of Harry's voice, Azazel quickly answered. He knew Harry long enough that he meant to take action immediately.

"The Sitri and the Gremory."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And they think they can just walk in here and ignore my warnings without consequences?" Harry asked incredulously.

Azazel scratched his head. "Well, there are many in this world that believe themselves so far above humans that they could do whatever they want. You might have the title of Magic God, but you are still a human in the end. I bet they think the title is just for show. Hell, even I thought you weren't that strong until after you turned me into a human and cursed me with a month of no sex." It really says something about Azazel's character that he was more upset about not having sex rather than turning into a human.

Harry frowned. It was true that the title of Magic God was subject to relativity. In the end, all the title refers to was that a magician has mastered magic and can bend all things in the world without any exception through magic, transcending normal magic and stepping into the domain of gods. There were of course many ways to achieve this and their power levels were subject to how they obtained their ability.

Looking at it this way, it would make sense that people would be skeptical of Harry's claim to the title of Magic God. After all, mastering magic would normally take centuries and Harry looked to be in his mid-twenties. He also did not exude a large magical presence that would be typical of the reserves of a Magic God, reserves thought to be on par with gods themselves. If anything, his reserves were of normal wizards.

"I see…I guess a talk with them is in order then." Harry's eyes flashed as Azazel stared at him curiously.

"And do you expect them to drop whatever they're doing just to meet with you?" Azazel asked incredulously.

"Well, that just means I have to give them no choice, correct? I'm sure I can pluck them from wherever they are and force them to talk." Harry replied with a smirk.

Azazel stared at him for a second before barking out a laugh. Harry really was very interesting to be around. Only he would so casually make a comment to kidnap half of the leaders of the Underworld and have the power to actually back it up.

This, Azazel has to see.

4.

Harry and Azazel entered the pet shop and looked around the various animals in their cages.

Looking through various aisles, they found fishes, snakes, and turtles. There were even many different species of birds.

There was one thing that the pet shop was lacking.

They were lacking in rabbits.

Or any other cute, furry, animal for that matter.

Feeling a bit of trepidation, Harry asked an attendant where he could find rabbits.

The young woman smiled nervously at Harry's intense stare.

"Uhm… sorry sir. We are all sold out. It's been a very busy week. Just the other day, someone purchased all our rabbits in one go, our hamsters too."

Harry fell to his knees at this revelation.

"No…rabbits?" He muttered weakly.

Azazel rubbed his stubble in thought.

"Hmm, that's strange. I'm pretty sure there was still one left after I bought twenty of them yesterday."

Harry's head slowly swiveled towards Azazel, his eyes shadowed by his hair. An ominous aura wafted off him, making Azazel step back nervously.

"You…"

Azazel chucked awkwardly and discretely began to run away.

"IT WAS YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Azazel's swift retreat was cut short as Harry slammed into him from behind, tackling him to the ground. His face was immediately pummeled into paste by the irate father.

"APOLOGIZE TO MY DAUGHTER!"

"ACK!"

5.

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Azazel were sitting on the curb. The fallen angel's face was black and blue, sporting bumps in places. His eyes were swollen and a tooth hung precariously from his gums. The store clerk had immediately called for security once the violence began. As a result, they were thrown out and forever banned from the store.

"I blame you for this." Harry grit out, depressed that he couldn't fulfill his daughter's wishes when he got home.

"Eeash 'ot mfff olt."

"What the hell were you doing with all those rabbits in the first place?" Harry demanded.

Azazel snapped his nose back into place and blew out the blood in his sinuses. Feeling somewhat better, he adopted a smug look and puffed his chest out proudly.

"I'll have you know, I've finally made a breakthrough with my research!"

At Harry's raised eyebrow, Azazel elaborated.

"Huhu. Feast your gaze upon this!" And with that, the fallen angel whipped out a white rabbit from inside his jacket. Harry looked at it curiously. Although it was moving its eyes and head, Harry could detect no life in it.

"What is it?"

"This, my ignorant friend, is a fusion of magic, cyborg technology, and the Sacred Gear Vorpal Blade! I, the super genius Azazel-sama, have recreated the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog!"

Harry took the cyborg rabbit from Azazel's hand, a legendary rabbit said to have almost singlehandedly cut short King Arthur's quest for the Holy Grail. It was said to be able to kill fully trained knights wielding holy swords with the utmost ease. It truly was a potent weapon, especially against agents of the church. Harry raised it to eye level…

… and promptly smashed it into the ground.

The look of horror on Azazel's face was priceless.

"NOOOOO! MY LIFE'S WORK! GONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Harry merely smirked back unrepentantly.

"I will not give my daughter such a manly pet."

Azazel grabbed Harry by the shirt and shook him furiously.

"Can't you just create a rabbit, yourself, you bastard?! You have god-like powers remember?!"

"Oh, I forgot about that."

Azazel sweatdropped and gathered the broken pieces of his invention into his arms, cradling it as if it was his child.

"Don't worry, Mr. Monty. Papa will put you back together…"

Harry tuned out the creepy mutterings and closed his eyes.

Harry's perception slowed to a halt as he found himself in a space that is void of time and meaning. For all intents and purposes, time had stopped outside of this space and the world was frozen in time. With a thought, Harry summoned a terminal.

_Logging in._

_Administrative privileges granted._

_Accessing the Akashic Records. _

_Database ready for editing._

A multitude of information flashed through Harry's eyes and he quickly isolated the information he wanted.

In this place, he was God, free to control everything within the realm of existence.

In his home universe, the first time he accessed this place, the guardians banished him from the universe with brutal efficiency. Apparently, it was a crime for a human to have access to this kind of power.

Fortunately, this world's Root of All Existence had no such protectors.

After creating a new entry, Harry had successfully introduced a rabbit into existence.

It was a pure white rabbit, with red eyes and soft fur. All in all, it was no different from a normal rabbit. Unlike transfigured or conjured animals, those that are registered as a valid entity into the Records are legitimate beings and will not disappear after the magic holding their forms run out.

The universe acknowledges the presence of the rabbit in Harry's grasp and thus welcomes its existence.

A frown made its way into his face.

"What's wrong? It looks fine to me…" Azazel had finally stopped sobbing over his destroyed creation and looked at the rabbit in Harry's hand.

"Nothing's wrong… it's just…doing this kinda diminishes the meaning of the gift you know?"

Azazel nodded his head in understanding. It really would be pointless. It would be like plucking out your armpit hair and giving it as a gift. It takes that same amount of effort for Harry to do what he did.

With a sigh, Harry let the rabbit run off into the wild and looked up towards the sky, trying to think of a solution to his dilemma.

His gaze fell on a black cat lazing on a tree branch above him.

A smile lit Harry's face as a plan formed in his head.

6.

A black cat lazed on a tree branch.

This was not a normal cat. It was of the race Nekomata, subspecies Nekoshou. It was one of the most powerful races of youkai in the world, with the potential to reach Ultimate Class.

It was currently in cat form to suppress its magical signature and hide from its pursuers after killing its former master.

This was the Stray Cat Kuroka.

She saw two men enter a pet shop across the street and after creating a commotion, exited with despondent expressions. Kuroka watched their antics with amusement. Then the black haired one created a rabbit out of nothing. There was no surge of magic, nothing that would indicate that magic was used at all. Kuroka's eyes widened at the phenomenon. He then caught her eye and she stared back. A grin suddenly formed on his face that sent chills down the Nekoshou's back.

"Hmm… it might not be a rabbit but…"

All of a sudden, Kuroka found herself in the arms of the green eyed man. His grip on her ensured that she didn't escape his grasp.

"A cat is fine too."

"NYAA?!"

Chapter End

A/N: And so it ended with a meme.

Thank you for reading.

While Harry is OP, he will not just mercilessly kill everyone that upsets him. He's not heartless. He doesn't have a god complex.

The point of this fic is not to curb stomp everyone, although Harry will retaliate with enough force to those who attack him or his family. This makes my job as a writer harder since I have to write a story that is interesting even though there literally is no one who can pose a challenge to the main character. This is hard but not impossible (see "The (questionable) Burdens of Leadership of a Troll Emperor" by noodlehammer). I only hope I can make a story even half as interesting.

Good? Bad? Not worth continuing? Please leave a response on your way out.

And one again, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I'm amazed at the enormous response to the first chapter. Thank you everyone!

Expectations are high. I only hope I'll be able to meet people's standards. Talk about pressure…

Before you read, I would like to remind everyone that the category of this story is humor. While there is an overarching plot, there will, of course, be toilet language, a bit of drama, awkward situations, and trolling (both by characters and the author).

Chapter 2

1.

The Stray Cat Kuroka was in a pinch.

She had thought that she was relatively safe in her cat form. Her powers would be undetectable and no one would be able to distinguish her from any other stray cats on the streets. It was due to this that she was confident she would not get caught by her pursuers.

Unfortunately, she forgot to take into account that if someone does take interest in her, she would be helpless to escape if they were of any real power.

She doesn't know who the green-eyed man was but she definitely knew the one by the name of Azazel.

Kuroka was a reincarnated devil and had thus been given a lecture on the three biblical factions. Even if a newly incarnated devil has low chances of actually meeting the leaders of the factions, they were required to at least know who they were.

And looking at the brown/blonde haired man next to the man holding her, Kuroka felt a slight shiver of fear travel down her spine. Although the man may not look much, he was definitely powerful. As Kuroka was a youkai, a race that specializes on illusions and trickery, she knew better than to judge people by their cover.

Azazel could kill her in an instant if he suspects her to be a threat. Another bout of shivers went through the nekoshou at the thought.

"What's wrong, kitty? Are you cold?" The concerned voice of the young man asked, moving her to the inside of his coat. Kuroka couldn't help the purr that escaped her at the sudden warmth and comfort. Those two were a rarity nowadays.

"Well, I guess that's one problem solved. Man, I can't wait to get home. I'm sure Kunou will just adore you, you cute little pussy, you…" Harry tickled Kuroka's nose, making the cat swipe her claws at him in irritation. Harry only chuckled before turning to glare at Azazel, who had opened his mouth to no doubt spout off a pussy joke.

Azazel quickly shut his mouth and whistled innocently. Catching Harry's look, he raised an eyebrow. "What? I wasn't going to say anything."

Harry merely rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. "Right…Well, now that I got Kunou a pet, it's time for me to go home."

He prepared to disapparate, only for Azazel to grab a hold of his sleeve with a serious expression.

"Is Yasaka-chan cooking hot pot tonight?"

Harry backed away and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yes, how did you know that?"

Azazel grinned mysteriously before proceeding to bow, bent at a perfect ninety-degree angle at the waist.

"Please let this worthless one partake in the glorious—!" Azazel began but was abruptly cut off when Harry chopped him on the head, having heard his ridiculous begging for food many times before.

"Fine, fine just get up already, you worthless bum." Harry sighed as Azazel straightened with a blinding smile.

Harry sighed and grabbed Azazel with his other hand in preparation for apparation. Knowing the terrible sensation that was to come, Azazel braced himself.

Unfortunately, Kuroka had no such warning.

2.

"Urrgghhh." Azazel moaned as he struggled to hold his vomit. "Must you always do that every time you want to teleport us? I'm sure you have other ways of transport that doesn't squeeze my guts every time. Sometimes I can't even tell whether I want to puke or shit when you do that."

Harry smirked back unrepentantly. "Hmph. I suppose I could just rip a hole in space but then I wouldn't get to see your constipated face every time wont I?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Azazel grumbled, patting the dirt off his pants from where he landed on his ass. "Heh, joke's on you this time." He continued, pointing at Kuroka, who was clutching at Harry's shirt with a death grip.

Kuroka was panting as her claws dug into Harry. What the hell was that? She felt as if she was compressed through a thin tube before being forcefully stretched to her normal size. It was one of the most uncomfortable sensations she had ever felt. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Oh, wait. She already did.

A splotch of vomit was on Harry's shirt. For a moment, Kuroka thought he was going to throw her away in disgust, giving her hope that she could escape unscathed.

Her rising hope was quickly dashed as Harry merely waved his hand and the vomit vanished. He frowned at the suddenly very tense nekoshou, his eyes unreadable.

"NYAA!"

An unexpected smack to the rump made Kuroka cry out in shock, and surprisingly, in pleasure.

"Bad kitty." Harry admonished her before he began to walk, Azazel following beside him.

Kuroka swiveled her head, taking in her surroundings. It was with another jolt of fear that she realized her exact location.

She was in Kyoto, stronghold of youkai in Japan.

Stalls lit with softly glowing lamps and ethereal light lined the streets. Youkai of every species were scattered about, having fun and bartering with the vendors. They all waved to Harry as he passed by and it made Kuroka wonder just who the hell this man was. He had displayed abilities she had never heard of before and he apparently had the adoration of most of the youkai in Kyoto, something that she had never thought possible for a human. And she was sure that Harry was definitely a human.

That wasn't the problem here however. If there was anyone who could blow her cover, these youkai were definitely it. Determined to not get caught, she started to struggle against the arms holding her, hoping to get even an inch of leverage to escape. It was for naught however against Harry's iron grip.

Harry adjusted his hold on Kuroka in response as the feline renewed her struggles to escape. He ran his hand soothingly across her fur and scratched her behind the ears. Eventually, the cat turned into a purring mass under his skillful ministrations.

"Good evening, Harry-dono!" A tengu greeted Harry jovially as he began to ascend the stairs to the shrine where he and his family resided. The tengu then smirked as his eyes settled on Azazel. "And to you too, Scum-san."

Azazel sputtered, before giving out a mournful sigh. "Hey! Where did all the respect go? I'll have you know I was the most handsome angel in heaven! Women get wet at the sight of me! Men are jealous of my manliness! My smile induces orgasms! Enemies flee at the sight of me! I, am the amazing Azazel-sama!"

The tengu looked amused but ignored the mad man as he gave Harry a small bow. "Welcome home. Yasaka-sama is awaiting your return, Harry-dono."

Harry bowed back to the tengu and ascended the steps to his house.

He had initially been met with hostilities when he married Yasaka. Many had thought that him, a human would try to take over the leadership position after the marriage. They were shocked however, when he left the leadership to Yasaka and let them do as they pleased. Needless to say, they didn't want an unknown man to have any sort of power over them without gaining their trust.

That did not mean he was uninvolved in the affairs of youkai however. With his mastery of magic and his god-like powers, he was able to solve many problems and create better living conditions for the youkai. They never ran out of food, their living space has been greatly expanded through space manipulation runes, and human entertainment systems had been introduced to them, modified to run off the ambient magical and nature energy in the air.

Harry's popularity had skyrocketed in no time, immediately endearing him to many youkai as he became almost like a father figure to everyone. He listened and helped with their problems, lessening the load off Yasaka's shoulders as she did not have to deal with the trivial day to day matters.

It even became a common occurrence that Harry would take out Kunou and play with the other youkai children, giving him the image of a gentle parent.

If Yasaka was the strict mother to the youkai, Harry was the doting father.

"PAPA!"

A yellow blur shot out of the house and slammed into Harry's midsection, making him stagger back a step. An ecstatic smile spread across his face as he hugged his daughter back, spinning on his heel to disperse momentum from the flying hug. Kunou giggled as she was swung in the air before she was settled on Harry's hip.

"How's my princess doing? Have you been a good girl?"

Kunou beamed up at Harry. "Uhm! Kunou's a good girl!"

"Good," Harry beamed back. With his other hand, he presented the black cat to Kunou by the scruff of the neck. "Tada!"

"Kitty!" Kunou's small hands latched onto Kuroka before promptly smashing the haggard Nekoshou to her chest, burying her face into its fur.

"Kunou-chan, you shouldn't put your face in such dirty things." A reprimanding voice came from behind, making Kunou freeze.

Yasaka came out of the house with a stern expression. After giving her husband a return home kiss, which he had been only too happy to return, she frowned down at her daughter.

"Ah, sorry kaa-chan." Kunou fidgeted, suddenly nervous. She buried her face into her father's shirt, as if that would protect her from her mother's scolding. Knowing how her father dotes on her, Kunou was quite confident it would work.

"Honestly, I thought I taught you better than that." Yasaka sighed exasperatedly, knowing that she lost this round. It seems Kunou was turning into quite a cunning child. She then reached out to grab the cat, her suddenly long nails glinting ominously in the approaching twilight.

Without so much as a warning, Kuroka suddenly found herself face to face with the leader of all the youkai in Kyoto. Her regal presence overwhelmed Kuroka's senses. The nine tails waving lazily behind her made her cut an even more imposing figure. By the way the nine tailed fox was looking at her, Kuroka knew the ruse was up. She had been caught.

"Hmm…It seems this one would need to be…

…_cleansed..._.

…thoroughly…" Yasaka finished, eyes flashing dangerously.

Kuroka gulped in fear.

3.

Kuroka struggled against Yasaka but the leader of youkai kept her in an iron grip. The cat made cute puppy eyes at the others, hoping that someone would save her from impending doom. To her dismay, they merely looked amused at her predicament.

Azazel chuckled at the cat's desperate pleas for help. It seemed as if the cat had a previous owner, judging by her reaction when a bath was mentioned. The word must have triggered traumatic memories of being dumped in a bath tub. Most cats hated bathing after all.

They'd rather lick themselves clean.

It reminded Azazel of a time when he covered a woman in whipped cream and licked her clean.

A perverted expression crossed his face, making Harry smack him in the back of the head.

"Don't show that disgusting face in front of my daughter."

Azazel looked at the girl in Harry's arms, who stared back at him in adorable curiosity, cuteness level maximized by the wide eyes and pouty lips.

"Hey! My face isn't disgusting! You see this?" Azazel pointed at his face and gave a dashing smile. "This is the face that has charmed millions of women around the world! My roguish looks is a grand sight that should be one of the seven wonders of the world! I know you're jealous of my handsome visage but there's no need to be spiteful about it."

"Oh, my. Did that cockroach just talk?" Yasaka looked Azazel up and down, her face set in a regal frown. "You must be more careful in your science experiments, husband. It appears a cockroach got inside the nuclear reactor and caused it to evolve, gaining the ability to speak in the process. Hmmm…." Yasaka looked up at Azazel's head. "It got bigger too. I will not have this type of vermin infesting my household. Scum that only exist to steal food off our tables must be exterminated at all costs. Is that clear?"

Azazel winced at the degrading commentary. The way she looked at him, it was as if he was lower than the dirt under her feet.

It was humiliating... and strangely arousing?

Huh, maybe Baraqiel was onto something when he took in that sadist of a shrine maiden as his wife.

"Kill Uncle Zel?" Kunou tilted her head and asked with huge eyes. "But he hasn't told me all about intercourse yet."

A cold silence followed that statement before Harry turned robotically towards Azazel.

Azazel saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Oi. Were you trying to corrupt my daughter again?"

"No. NO!" Azazel brought his hands up defensively, backpedaling away from the irate father. "I swear to God, I don't know where she heard that term from!"

"Swearing to a dead deity means nothing!" 

Tch. He shouldn't have told Harry about that, him and his big mouth.

Azazel caught Kunou's eye and his jaw dropped when the little brat gave him an evil smirk.

Azazel froze in shock.

The brat had set him up!

Azazel, fallen angel of lust and leader of Grigori, had just been pranked by a little girl.

Any further thoughts were cut off as Harry proceeded to reeducate Azazel on proper behavior around children.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

4.

Yasaka excused herself as Harry, Kunou, and Azazel filed in to the dining area, the latter's face black and blue with bruises. Yasaka wasn't worried about the fallen angel in the slightest. He was one of the most powerful creatures around, barring the upper tiers of other god-like existences that can squash him like a bug. In this situation, the only thing that was wounded was his pride.

Yasaka carried the cat Harry had picked up off the streets towards the bathroom. With a sigh of resignation, she dropped the cat onto the bathroom floor, where it proceeded to cower in a corner, clearly scared of the youkai leader.

Her husband comes across the most troublesome things.

"I think it is quite clear that I know just what you are. You can quit it with the charade already. Unless, you want to forfeit that chance to explain to me why I shouldn't eviscerate you where you stand. What is your purpose here? What are your intentions towards my family?"

Yasaka's tone reached absolute zero. A menacing aura had begun to envelope her, making her hair float as if in an unseen wind. Her tails flashed out in all their glory and a predatory quality had entered her once strict but motherly features.

Yasaka knew just about every youkai in Kyoto and there was definitely no nekomata among them. Nekomata were free-spirited beings and staying in Kyoto, no matter how protected they were had induced a restlessness that could not be sated. It was in their blood to wander, unable to stay in one place for too long. In Kyoto, they began to feel constrained, restricted. When they had asked Yasaka to let them go, she couldn't find it in herself to deny their wish, no matter how much she wanted to keep them close. To her, all youkai were her children and if the only way they could find happiness was to let them leave the den, then she would let them do so.

After wandering the earth for a while, they eventually came upon the Underworld and had settled there for a while in order to raise the new generation before setting off again.

It was then that tragedy struck.

The devils had begun hunting them down and adding them to their peerages. Those that refused were either forced or killed. When news of this had reached Yasaka, her blood boiled with rage. How dare those devils hunt down her kind as if they were no more than animals to be collected as trophies!

She had gathered her best infiltrators and assigned them to go into the Underworld to liberate all the nekomata that had been turned into devils. Even if they would not be able to get rid of the taint of devil in their blood and soul, at least they would be safe from the devils that sought to abuse them.

The rescue came too late.

One of the nekoshou that was bound to a devil master had turned mad when using senjutsu and slaughtered the entire devil household before fleeing into the night.

Senjutsu was very dangerous, even for those who had centuries of experience like Yasaka. Not only does it risk utter destruction of the body, but also of the mind. She had seen her fair share of youkai that attempted it, only for them to lose their sanity and cause mindless devastation on everyone and everything. It pained her to do so but she had to put them out of their misery before they hurt everyone else.

This event prompted another in a series of tragedies in the history of youkai. The devils did not understand the intricacies of senjutsu and feared that their servants would one day slaughter them as well. After all, an entire household of high class devil, as well as their whole peerages were killed in one night by a single person. If this was the power of this race, an unstoppable power that cannot be controlled, then who was to say it wouldn't happen again? Mindless fear settled in and a mass execution took place. By the time Yasaka's men reached the Underworld, there was no nekomata left alive to rescue.

Except the one in front of Yasaka of course.

But then again, it was also possible that there were some nekomata that had escaped the genocide so it was too soon to assume that the cat in front of her was actually the criminal that the Underworld was desperately searching for.

Either way, she needed to find out who this was and its intentions from now on and from her experience, the easiest way to get the answers she wants in an efficient manner was through intimidation. If they were looking for asylum, then of course, Yasaka would be happy to hide them from the underworld as that was her plan back then anyway.

Judging by how the cat almost wet itself, it was able to feel fear, something that those driven mad by senjutsu was severely lacking. What was in front of her was not a rabid animal that she would have to put down. In fact, if it was able to keep still for any period of time and not attack anybody, then it was most definitely sane.

Thus, it was reasonable that the person in front of her was not the infamous criminal Kuroka.

Or so she thought.

"Well?" Yasaka raised an eyebrow, making the black cat shiver in fear before morphing into her bipedal form and cowering in the corner.

"If you don't already know, I am Yasaka, leader of the Youkai of Kyoto. I make it my business to know every one of my followers and I haven't seen a nekomata in decades. Tell me, are you one of those that had escaped the genocide in the underworld?"

The nekoshou flinched at the mention of the extermination of her species but tried to answer the question anyway.

"W—well, you can say that, nya."

"And would I be correct to assume that you came across my husband to seek refuge among us here in Kyoto?"

"Eh? No! He kidnapped me, nya!"

Yasaka sighed in exasperation. Her husband really seemed to exist to give her headaches.

"Either way," Yasaka continued, "I'm sure you would not want to return to the Underworld where you will be hunted down and executed, correct?"

"Nya, of course not."

"I see." Yasaka went on, staring the nekoshou straight in the eye and Kuroka could see only sincerity in her golden gaze. "I know that your kind likes to wander and get into all sorts of trouble so I know I cannot bind you here forever. However, if you wish to stay here, I would gladly welcome you. I consider all youkai as family, no matter how hard-headed, and headache inducing they may be. And I would never turn my back on family."

Kuroka felt a surge of emotion rise up in her chest. Unbidden, tears came to her eyes as if she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. For once in her life, she was unconditionally accepted. The only people that showed such care towards her were her mother and sister, one of whom was dead while the other became a piece in a devil's peerage. She still dearly missed her sister but she knew that as she was now, she stood no chance of being reunited with her. With this opportunity, she could prepare herself and get stronger, strong enough to protect the only living family she had left.

Yasaka put an arm around the teary nekoshou and gently guided her to her chest. Kuroka's back shuddered and she began to sob softly into the matriarch's chest. Yasaka patted her back and whispered reassurances in her ear.

"If you were to stay here, then I expect you to follow the rules like everyone else." Yasaka began when Kuroka's sobs subsided. The young woman nodded, the action smearing her tears and snot even further on Yasaka's breasts. Fortunately, the blonde did not seem bothered at all.

"And before I forget, what's your name, dear?"

"Kuro-nya."

"It was very nice to meet you, Kuro-chan." Yasaka continued before her tone reached more serious levels. "There is one other thing that I have to talk to you about."

"Nya?"

"As you have seen, I have a daughter, whom I love very much. And as much as I would like to, I cannot be with her at all times. Therefore, there are times when she is able to get into all sorts of trouble. Now normally, this wouldn't be a problem since I have others watching her at all times to make sure she was never in any danger. However, I know that all defenses are not infallible no matter how much we would like them to be. Even my husband, as good as he is, cannot account for every situation. And as such, I would like it very much to have someone to keep her from getting into dangerous situations in the first place."

"You want me to guard your daughter, nya?" Kuroka asked. That doesn't sound too hard.

"You could call it that yes. When all else fails, I want you to be able to save yourself and my daughter through any means necessary. Though I will never ask you to give up your own life to do so, not when there are so many options available. In cases of emergency, I'm sure my husband could come up with something that will let you both escape with your lives. However, I expect you to not get in such situations to begin with. Keep my daughter away from trouble, okay, Kuro-chan?"

Kuroka nodded in understanding. Of course there would be a price to pay for letting her stay here. The matriarch might consider her family but she also apparently does not tolerate freeloaders.

"However for this to work, no one must know about your true identity. Therefore, for the duration of your stay here, it is imperative that you remain as a cat."

Kuroka froze.

"Nya?"

5.

The family of three plus one plus a cat sat around the dining table and ate dinner. It was quite a peaceful scene. Harry and Yasaka chatted amiably and Kunou had Kuroka on her lap, feeding the cat bits and pieces of her own food.

Azazel's eye twitched.

"What the hell is this?!"

Yasaka raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"THIS!" Azazel roared, pointing at his bowl.

All over the table were delicious food fit for a banquet.

However, none of these were one Azazel's bowl. Yasaka had served her family the food like she always does. When she gave Azazel his portion however, it was a _little_ bit different from everyone else's.

Sitting in Azazel's bowl was a pile of dog food.

"What is with this treatment?!" Azazel ranted. "Even the cat is getting real food!" He pointed at where Kunou was feeding Kuroka bits of her steak. The cat purred in pleasure. Azazel could have sworn it was smirking at him.

"What is wrong with it? I have already performed the minimal amount of hospitality needed for guests, even though the guest is nothing but a stray mutt that my husband picked up in pity. Is the grub not to your liking? I merely picked an appropriate meal for one of your status." Yasaka tilted her head, as though confused on why Azazel was upset. It was a look far too innocent to be real and it didn't fool the fallen angel in the slightest.

Any retort Azazel would have made was stopped when he felt something wet tickling his cheek. Turning to his left, he saw a piece of steak being shoved in his face by Kunou.

"Uncle Zel can have my steak." Azazel almost wept with joy. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought the young kitsune was genuine in her kindness. However, he knew better. The gesture of pity was merely a trap. He knew that if took the food now, his pride would never be able to recover.

But damn did that steak look delicious.

With a groan of frustration, Azazel lurched forward in an attempt to grab the morsel from the little girl's chopsticks.

Only to be met with empty air.

Kunou had pulled back her chopsticks at the last second. She was looking at Azazel with a stern expression, as though reprimanding a child.

It would have looked positively adorable if not for the context of the situation.

"Noooo. You have to say 'ah'!" Kunou reprimanded the fallen governor.

The dumbstruck look on Azazel's face was priceless.

_Click. Flash._

It was with dawning horror that Azazel realized Harry had taken a picture of his face. The wizard gave him a thumb's up before saying, "This one's going in the family album."

A tug on his sleeve alerted Azazel to a pouting Kunou who once again told him to open his mouth so she could feed him. With a sigh, Azazel acquiesced, feeling bits of his pride shaving away at a phenomenal rate.

Kunou then made a noise mimicking an airplane as her chopsticks made arcs in the air before finally delivering the piece of steak into Azazel's waiting mouth.

An explosion of heavenly flavor almost caused the fallen angel to cry tears of joy. That was some damn fine steak!

He could hear Harry and Yasaka snickering in the sidelines but was too busy savoring the food in his mouth to pay them any attention.

"I'm so proud of our daughter." Yasaka had a hand on her eyes, wiping imaginary tears.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn't even…" Harry said, breaking out into chuckles. It turned into full-blown laughter when Azazel bowed down in front of Kunou and exclaimed, "Another please!"

6.

Eventually, Harry took pity on Azazel and allowed him to partake in the glorious cooking of his beloved wife. Kunou pouted at him for that however, mourning the abrupt end to her game.

"Husband, a letter arrived today." Yasaka said as she delicately wiped her mouth. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a letter."It came from the Gremory and Sitri."

Harry paused eating and took the letter from his wife.

He met Azazel's eye and quirked an eyebrow. The fallen angel just shrugged and went back to stuffing his face. Harry sighed and opened the letter with a frown.

It was filled with flowery words and long winded sentences, typical of most devils. However, the gist of it was that the Gremory and the Sitri would like to set up a meeting with him to negotiate sending their heiress to the school in his territory.

"I thought you said they were going to establish a territory in Kuoh?" Harry asked Azazel.

Azazel scratched his beard. "Kokabiel told me he heard some devils talking about it when he came back from the Underworld. Thinking about it, he could have been wrong. You know how rumors are. They always get blown out of proportion and can travel at the speed of sound."

Harry had to concede the point. Rumors were something he was very familiar with. His formative years at Hogwarts had seen to that.

"Well, at least they're polite enough to knock instead of just barging in." Harry said contemplatively.

"It doesn't matter." Yasaka stated firmly, her tone layered in frost. "I will not have devils around my family for them to poach."

Harry nodded. He knew his wife's distaste for devils very well. Genocide was something that one just neither forgives nor forgets. The fact that the devils did not even think that what they did was wrong was plain out unacceptable. Up to this day, the perpetrators had not been brought to justice, something that Yasaka still raged about occasionally. He knew that if she wanted to, she could just have him kill every single one of them himself. It would take no more effort than lifting a finger. However, Yasaka knew him well enough to not ask.

Besides, killing them now in vengeance would not bring back the dead. It would only breed a cycle of hatred that will soon lead to war. And war is something that she wanted to keep Harry from at all costs.

And so she held herself back, shouldering the pain of her loss. It was one of her greatest failures as a leader and something she vowed she'd never let happen again.

"I'll tell them tomorrow." Harry reassured his wife. Yasaka nodded and absently wiped the ketchup from Kunou's chin. Kuroka was sprawled on Kunou's lap, looking for all the world like a normal, lazy cat. However, her mind was anything but. The conversation was an important one, and something worth paying attention to. Her ears were perked, ready to catch all the subtleties and implied messages in the ongoing talk.

Azazel, raised an eyebrow at Harry's quick rejection. "Maa, why don't you hear what they have to say first? I'm sure you can reach a compromise."

"There is no compromising with devils." Yasaka answered with conviction. "They are creatures of desire. Their word will not hold in the face of opportunity. Flimsy promises mean nothing when a prize is dangled in front of their faces."

Azazel sighed. "Not all devils are as evil as you'd like to believe and I'm sure you know that. If you don't give them a chance, how will there ever be peace between your races?"

"As far as I'm concerned, they've had their chance. I'd rather die than let that tragedy happen again."

Azazel winced. The conversation had turned sour instantly. Harry decided that this was not a conversation Kunou should hear and gathered his daughter and her pet to get them ready for bed, leaving Azazel and Yasaka alone at the dining table.

"The peerage system is the most despicable institution the devils have implemented." Yasaka continued in disgust. "It is slavery in all but name."

Azazel had to concede the point.

"I know that your goal is to bring the three biblical factions in a united front." Yasaka leveled a glare at the fallen governor. "But you'd be wise to keep your little campaign out of our home."

"I did not come here to recruit." Azazel waved his hands in protest. "I'd never involve my friends in my problems."

"And that's exactly the point!" Yasaka snapped. Azazel's statement had hit a chord. Harry's past never failed to bring out her anger. With a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. "Harry is barely a quarter of a century old and he's already been in three wars. Every time there his friends are involved in a conflict, he would be right in the thick of it, to end it as quickly as possible. He thinks it is his duty. He would even become a martyr if it means keeping his friends safe. He thinks he's a savior. I don't know who it was that told him that but if I ever get my claws on him, I'd tear him to shreds. No one deserves the burden of being a savior. You remember that last savior this world had? He was nailed to a cross by the very people he wanted to save!"

Azazel gaped in shock at the upset woman. In all the time he had talked to Yasaka, she had never been this emotional and angry before. She always had a calm and composed demeanor, fitting of a ruler. The woman in front of him at the moment is not the leader of the youkai of Kyoto. She was merely a wife worried about her husband.

With a sigh, the woman seemed to deflate before staring at Azazel in resignation. "As you have said, you're a friend and I'd hate to see that relationship disappear. My husband and daughter are both very fond of you for some reason. Either way, if your plans threaten the peace of my home, not even the dragon gods can save you from my wrath."

The warning was clear in Yasaka's tone. Azazel could only nod in acceptance. It was a shame really. He had really wanted the peace he envisioned to involve the youkai as well. Granted, he did not befriend Harry for that reason alone. It was a secondary objective. However, he knew now that some wounds are still too fresh for coexistence to be possible.

Azazel could only hope that Yasaka will learn to forgive in the future, no matter how long it takes.

Though knowing how long a kitsune of her caliber can live and their even longer memory, that was wishful thinking.

Oh well, at least she hadn't banned her from seeing her family, people whom he had learned to care for.

7.

Yasaka sighed as Harry spooned against her in bed, face buried in her shoulder. Kunou was asleep in her room and for the first time in a long while, they had the bed to themselves. Harry laid kisses along her neck, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Are you okay? You were pretty worked up back there." Harry asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, "He brought up old memories, that's all."

Harry hummed in response, content to savor his wife's presence. He blinked as she turned towards him, a lustful smile on her lips.

"You know what would make me feel better though?" she asked sultrily, licking her lips. "Number 34."

Harry's eyes widened and proceeded to undress his wife before he noticed the black cat on their windowsill.

Yasaka followed his gaze and frowned.

"Please, do continue, husband."

"Are you sure?"

She brought her lips to his ears, her hot breath and words driving him to lose all self-restraint.

"Being watched like this turns me on like no other."

After all, it was a parent's duty to traumatize their child. And Yasaka knew just the right way to do so.

"Now come, husband. Number thirty four."

Without further ado, Harry began to hack the universe.

_Entry found._

_Yasaka _

_Race: Youkai _

_Species: Kitsune_

_Changes applied. Sensitivity increased by 100%_

There are spells that have similar effects but Harry was not above using his god-like ability for his wife's pleasure. He smiled as the change instantly took hold. The lightest touch almost had his wife on the brink of orgasm.

But Harry was not quite finished yet.

_Entry found._

_Harry Potter_

_Species: Human_

_Changes applied. Species changed to 'undefined 34'._

8.

Kuroka had finally managed to escape Kunou's grasp when the child fell asleep. The little girl had a good grip for one so small. Kuroka wandered the halls of the house until she came across the master bedroom. A bout of curiosity made her peek inside.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

She tried to tear her eyes away from the horror before her but found herself unable to. It was almost like watching a train wreck. There was a morbid fascination at what she knew would haunt her for the rest of her days.

And so it was with wide open eyes that the memory of the beautiful, busty kitsune getting raped by a tentacle monster was seared into her brain.

Needless to say, curiosity scarred the cat.

End

A/N:

What exactly is Harry's power? Well, the title Magic God refers to someone who can pretty much do anything without exception. This includes creating, deleting, editing anyone and anything. This includes people, things, dimensions, the world, the universe, concepts, ideas and everything in between. The only limit is the user's imagination, which is a big hurdle. Humans in general are pretty stupid.

I've been getting death threats for not updating sooner. I'd like to tell everyone that for me, writing is a hobby. If there are pressing matters, such as two term papers on a deadline, I wouldn't be able to write.

English is also my second language. Thus, my first draft is usually pure and utter crap. Before I post, I revise my work many, many times. Could I have written a scene better? Is my grammar correct? Is this scene really necessary? Does this sentence say what I really want to say?

This is the seventh draft of this chapter. The previous six were absolute crap. Hopefully, this one shows some improvement.

Another thing I spend a lot of time thinking about is if the character's actions, decisions, and interactions make sense. I've seen many works where characters do something completely OOC at a crucial moment that does not fit with how the author had established their character. Hell, I've seen OCs act very OOC at certain moments to fit the plot, and that's saying something. Suddenly changing a character's personality out of the blue without buildup is not character development.

I know that people will poke holes in my reasoning all the time. That's fine. I'm not perfect. I cannot think of every possibility. There are also going to be times that no matter how much I rewrite my work, they will not meet expectations and I'm sorry for that. I'm not a professional writer. All the same, I'd rather take time to revise and review my work until I'm satisfied rather than cranking out subpar chapters.

I'm sorry if this upsets anybody.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Between graduating, preparing for departures, and getting depressed over Puella Magi Madoka Magica, finding time to write this chapter became terribly hard.

"Aren't you going to go in?"

Harry Potter turned to the voice. 'Staring' back at him was a featureless face. The being tilted its head at him in curiosity. It was a curious little thing, about his size but with no body. In the vast whiteness of his current location, it should be invisible but the dark 'glowing' outline around its form gave it enough contrast to be discernible from the white canvas.

Behind it was an ornate double door, decorated in various depictions of magical animals. Dragons, manticores, unicorns, and many others were carved into its bone-white surface. Harry frowned, thinking of a way to escape his situation. He was powerless at the moment. His magic was unreachable and his body was bruised and battered, a sign of having survived an intense battle.

Harry looked back at the figure and replied in a firm tone. "No. Send me back."

Although the figure didn't have any features to speak of, it still gave Harry the sense that it was raising its eyebrows at him.

"No?"

"No," Harry repeated, "I was chasing a man and followed him here. If that door leads to where I think it does, then I'd be an idiot to follow."

He could've sworn it was smirking at him.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." The being noted.

"Are you God?"

The figure's grin broadened.

"Who knows? Am I God? The universe? The truth?"

It pointed a finger at him.

"Or am I you?"

Harry snorted.

"If you were me, then you'd know that I do not seek what is behind the Gate."

"Of course, of course. You don't want it now."

Harry frowned. He got the feeling it was implying something.

"There is nothing for me here. Please send me back."

"Very well, I'll be sending you back, though I'd be taking this as payment."

Harry's eyes bulged as he felt around in his pocket for one of his most prized possessions. It was gone.

"So this is what happens when a mere concept gains … _awareness_," It mused to itself, twirling the Elder Wand in its fingers, before snapping it in half, the separated pieces dissolving into dark smoke, "They become insolent little things. Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry had no idea what the creature was talking about. His mind was still reeling from the loss of the Elder Wand.

"Death had been overstepping boundaries lately. Unfortunately, it does not fall on me to reprimand my brethren." It continued in a remorseful tone.

Its grin broadened even more as it turned its full attention on Harry, almost splitting its face in half.

"Ah, but you really must be going. I look forward to our future transactions."

Before Harry could demand an explanation, he found himself back where he had chased the Dark Lord to. Unfortunately for him, this one was smarter than Voldemort. More powerful too. Looking around him, he briefly wondered if his encounter with the being in the white place was real. His only proof was the missing Elder Wand. Oh well, he'd done just fine without it before, and knowing that his quarry went inside the Gate made Harry certain that he was most definitely dead.

There was no surviving contact with The Eye.

In fact, it was a miracle that Harry was able to escape with his life.

With a relieved sigh, he started his journey home, to inform the masses of the Dark Lord's demise.

It had been a long and hard-fought war, making the one against Voldemort pale in comparison. It was not only Britain that was almost destroyed by the madman, but most of Western Europe as well.

It was an anticlimactic ending. Harry had been expecting a grand battle after going through the man's numerous minions, only to find out that the idiot had killed himself.

It was finally over.

The Dark Lord was dead.

Or at least Harry thought until the sky fell.

2.

Harry woke with a gasp. He had not dreamed of the past in a long time. An ominous feeling settled in his gut, making him embrace his wife tighter. She moaned in her sleep, mouthing 'more'. With a smile, Harry stroked her hair lovingly before getting out of bed.

And stumbled upon a petrified cat.

Their cat Kuro was standing still on its feet, eyes wide open and unmoving.

Curious, Harry poked the cat on its side.

It toppled over.

He could tell the cat was still alive. With a burst of magic, Harry woke the cat.

The moment Kuroka's eyes landed on him, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted right away.

With a frown, Harry scratched his head, his tentacle making a squelching sound.

Wait, tentacle?

With a facepalm, Harry returned back into human form.

It was no wonder the cat was terrified.

Oops.

3.

After sending a letter to the devils that he denies them entry into his territory, Harry started to prepare breakfast.

Preparing breakfast was something that Harry was used to doing. He had cooked for his relatives for most of his childhood after all. Unlike from before however, Harry cooked with a smile on his face. His food was filled with his love and affection, which Yasaka claimed made his cooking taste like paradise.

Harry didn't know if that was true but he wasn't going to turn down the reward sex afterward.

With a smile on his face, Harry carried the food on a tray and went back to the bedroom.

With a gentle nudge, Harry woke Yasaka and presented her with breakfast in bed.

Yasaka smiled at Harry in thanks. She was lucky to have a thoughtful husband. Harry knew that after last night's… activities, that she would be in no position to stand and make breakfast the next day.

Sure enough, Yasaka still couldn't feel her legs. With a grateful nod, she began to eat, glad that Harry cleaned up all the bodily fluids that covered the bed, the walls and the ceiling from their love-making.

Such things could make one lose their appetite after all.

The door opened and Kunou walked in, rubbing her eyes. She immediately spotted Kuroka unconscious on the floor and rushed to cradle the cat in her arms.

"Wah! Papa, Kuro-chan's dead!" She rushed at him in panic.

Harry chuckled and patted Kunou's head, assuring her that the cat was not dead.

With a wave of his hands, Kuroka's eyes snapped open. In a wave of panic, she shot out of his grasp and landed in Kunou's arms, frantically trying to get away from what she thought was a tentacle monster in human form. After witnessing what such a creature was capable of last night, it was no wonder that she was terrified.

Oddly enough, her mind began to wonder what it would feel like to be in its slimy hold.

"Shh, there, there, Kuro-chan." Kunou scratched Kuroka behind the ears, while rubbing her softly, something she found last night could for the cat into compliance if it ever was in one of its moods.

Sure enough, Kuroka turned into a purring puddle of fur under her ministrations.

Smiling proudly, Kunou clambered up beside her mother and began eating as well. Yasaka absently wiped the dried drool on her daughter's chin as she looked up at her husband.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Grading exams." Harry replied with an exaggerated wince.

"There, there." Yasaka patted Harry in mock sympathy. "Putting in all those zeroes must have been hard work."

Harry was about to reply but stopped when a tremor shook the barrier around Kyoto. Judging by the disturbance, whoever ran into it must have been quite powerful.

"Devils." Harry sighed and stood. Yasaka's expression immediately darkened. She made to get up but Harry gently pushed her back down.

"I'll take care of it."

Yasaka wanted to protest but Harry kissed her on the lips, cutting whatever she was about to say, before turning on his heel and disappearing.

4.

By the time Harry got to the barrier, guards were already swarming the place, pointing weapons at the devil outside. The red-haired devil did not seem intimidated in the slightest, smiling pleasantly at the assembled youkai. At Harry's approach, the youkai parted to allow him through but did not lower their weapons.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter." Sirzechs began. "I came regarding the letter you sent earlier. I was wondering if we could—"

"You got some nerve, showing your face here, of all places."

Sirzechs was not undaunted by the cold response. He kept the pleasant smile on his face as he continued to talk.

"I did not come here as the leader of devils, but rather as a brother wishing to secure his sister's happiness. I had hoped to keep old grudges out of the discussion."

The youkai around Harry bristled in fury. The nekomata genocide had occurred not even two decades ago. For Sirzechs to dismiss it as ancient history was maddening.

Harry discreetly sent calming charms on the youkai. It would not do if one of them get hot-headed and decide to attack the maou. The guards were still young and inexperienced in hard combat. Attacking a maou is universally known to be an act of suicide.

"Your letter that arrived this morning stated that you would be unwilling to host a few devils in you territory of Kuoh. I came to make an offer in exchange for allowing my sister and her peerage—."

"No."

"Ah, but you have not even heard what I am willing to offer yet." Sirzechs pouted, an expression that looked disturbing on an adult male.

"Look, you and your kind are not welcome here or anywhere else the youkai had taken as their home. That is not going to change anytime soon. The fact that you came without hostile intent and remained outside the barrier is the only thing stopping us from obliterating you on sight."

Sirzechs looked amused.

"Oho? That is quite the bold claim to make." Sirzechs chuckled. "I may look like this, but I _am_ one of the maou, you know."

"This barrier may be top of the class, but it wouldn't stop anyone above high class from forcing entry." Sirzechs continued, his hand reaching to touch the glowing barrier.

The sound of an object breaking the sound barrier echoed loudly as Sirzechs found himself being thrown back, his cheek stinging. He spread his wings to stop his momentum and looked around himself in surprise. He had been blown back quite the distance into the forests surrounding the youkai territory.

The one who had punched him in the face stood on a tree, looking down at him without a hint of fear. The mask hid its identity but the black wings identified it as a karasu-tengu. It was garbed in dark colors, so as to blend in its surroundings better, very reminiscent of ninja clothing. All around Sirzechs, many other hidden youkai dressed in a similar fashion emerged.

In no time at all, Sirzechs was surrounded by the youkai ninjas numbering in the dozens. Normally, Sirzechs would not be bothered by this at all. However, these were not normal youkai. He sensed that they were using an energy he hadn't felt since the nekomata incident.

The youkai ninja were filled with natural energy of the world. They were using senjutsu.

A bead of sweat rolled down Sirzech's brow. Senjutsu is a technique that is able to put someone on the level of ultimate class with enough training and judging by the looks of these youkai, they were veterans at the art.

A loud pop pulled Sirzech's attention to Harry, who had appeared from thin air. The green-eyed man looked sternly down at the maou.

"If my wife was here, that act alone would have resulted in her declaring an all-out war against your faction. What was the point of doing that anyway?"

Sirzechs scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah. You should know that many devils had their eyes on the youkai faction for a while now. As it is, only fear of the unknown has stopped them from outright attacking and taking the youkai as theirs. I merely wanted to demonstrate how futile barriers will be against a determined devil that wanted entry. If you'll allow my sister to study in Kuoh, then I'll personally make sure that no devil will bother the youkai ever again."

Harry deleted the rising fury within him. Getting angry now would be counterproductive.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

Sirzechs smiled more brightly. "I am a devil afterall. And as a brother, I'd do anything in my power to ensure my little sister's happiness."

"This is a waste of time." Harry declared. "I don't care about what you have to say. Devils will never come within a hundred meters of the youkai while I still breathe."

Steel flashed within green eyes as Harry stared the maou unflinchingly in the eyes.

"So I kindly ask you to leave before I make you."

"You may be a Magic God but do you think you can do that so easily? I have no plans on leaving until I secure a place for my sister, even if I have to beat a Magic God to do so. But you should know, a fight between us will be catastrophic. Are you willing to risk so many lives?"

Contrary to Sirzech's expectation, Harry grinned at him.

"You seem to be misunderstanding something here."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at the (happy?) attitude.

"There will be no fight at all." Harry declared with a shake of his head, confusing the maou even more.

While Sirzechs was confused, Harry began to hack the universe.

_Logging in._

_Entry found._

_Sirzechs Gremory (Lucifer)_

_Species: Devil_

_Rank: S+_

_Maximum magical output: _ _375 x 2^__50_

_Changes saved. Maximum magical output changed to 10._

With that done, Harry commanded the elite ninjas of the sage corps.

"Toss him out."

As the senjutsu-wielding youkai ninjas advanced upon him, Sirzechs realized that his magic power had fallen to almost nonexistent levels.

In the face of such overwhelming odds, the maou gulped. Maybe coming here was not such a good idea after all.

End

A/N:

This chapter was terribly hard to write. I feel as if it didn't flow like the first two. I don't know how to progress without doing so. If anyone has suggestions, please tell me.

Someone pmed me about power rankings. Honestly, I haven't really given it much thought. The following is something I made on the fly.

Tentative Non-linear scaling. There are many things that I probably haven't thought about yet so this is subject to change.

This E~S ranking system applies only to MAXIMUM magical output. Cheat abilities like longinus class sacred gears are not quantified.

(x) refers to powers and talent obtained from birth (lineage).

Average Humans = 1(x). Untrained human.

Rank E = 1(x) x 2. Newly reincarnated devils without training or sacred gear

Rank D = 1(x) x 2^3. Two-winged to four-winged angel. Low-class devils with some experience and training.

Rank C = 1(x) x 2^6. 6-winged angel. Mid-class devils.

Rank B = 1(x) x 2^9. 8-winged angel. New high-class devils.

Rank A = 1(x) x 2^12. 10-winged angel. High-class devils

Rank S = 1(x) x 2^30. 12-winged angel. Ultimate-class devils. Lesser gods.

Rank S+ = 1(x) x 2^50. Super devils. Major Gods. Some Dragons.

EX rank reserved for beings and abilities that cannot be quantified within E~S ranking and falls under a category of their own. In some cases, the power ranking does not apply to them. For example, Shiki's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can pretty much kill anything. He/She can kill Sirzechs in at least 1 hit if the Maou would just stand there and take it.

Tiers are classifications, not rankings. For example, if Touma were to punch Ophis, who in this story is a Tier 3 entity whose parameter values are infinite, with Imagine Breaker, a Tier 2 ability, Ophis will be destroyed in 1 hit.

Rank EX Tier 1 = Abilities of nigh absolute effect

Rank EX Tier 2 = Abilities of absolute effect.

Rank EX Tier 3 = Concepts given form.

Rank EX Tier 4 = Transcends universal logic.

Rank EX Tier 5 = Creates and manipulates universal logic

There are many powers out there deserving their own tier but I'm not listing them here. These are the ones most relevant in this crossover so far.

Rankings may be subject to change.

This power ranking system may be horribly wrong but this was only how I first imagined it so please forgive me if they seem wonky.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
